


Opening up to Isaac

by ofunaq



Category: The Loneliest Girl in the Universe - Lauren James
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofunaq/pseuds/ofunaq





	Opening up to Isaac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sobriquett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobriquett/gifts).



`**From:** The Infinity         **Sent:** 29/02/2068`  
`**To:** NASA Earth             **Predicted date of receipt:** 25/12/2069`

Hi Molly!

I’m so confused. Ever since _The Infinity_ and _The Eternity_ joined up again, it’s like I’ve been waiting for the spell to break. Everything’s been perfect – Isaac has been a huge help in getting all the systems back to normal, after we got rid of J’s nightmare update. You probably know this already, but it turned out that NASA really did send a software upgrade for _The Infinity_ , and we found it hidden amongst J’s other files, and I worked out how to install it!

I can’t believe it’s been over two months since I revived Isaac from the stasis pod. It feels like such a short time and like a lifetime, all at once. We’ve hardly stopped – we’ve checked and rechecked every system, to make doubly sure that J didn’t boobytrap anything else. And we’ve talked and talked and talked. After the first few days, my throat was sore, just from the unaccustomed talking, from telling Isaac all the stories of what had happened while he was asleep.

I’ve just realised, when you get this, it’ll be Christmas for you! Happy Christmas! Is it snowing? I hope it’s snowing for you! Do you think Earth II will have snow? There are so many magical things I’ve never seen and done, but I find snow one of the most unbelievable of all. And today is the leap day here! Isaac says we should have a party tonight to celebrate, so I’ll say goodbye now. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow!

Love, Romy

I send the message off, then take a deep breath. I really am glad that Isaac had the idea of a party. Everything I said to Molly is true, but it’s not the whole truth. Everything is fine. I keep telling myself that. But somehow, I feel let down. Like a character whose story arc has finished, and who fades back into the background, as other people’s stories come to the fore. I want a new adventure, but I don’t know where to begin.

We finished our checks of the ship weeks ago. Of course the regular daily checks carry on, but there’s nothing urgent, no crisis to prepare for. And Isaac has been … lovely. Lovely, but reserved and … respectful. It took me two whole weeks to stop him calling me “Commander Silvers”. And that was only after I realised that I could just order him to call me “Romy”. I don’t really think I outrank him, but at least it broke the ice. I think he’s warmed to me since then, and his shy smile when he sees me is really cute, but I can’t seem to penetrate his outer shell, and get him to really open up to me.

I know what I want. And I know it’s wrong. I shouldn’t be feeling this _lust_ for someone I barely know. Has J turned me into a monster, wanting to take control of anyone who comes near me, to turn them into a character in my fic? Was I always this monster, but with no one close enough to get hurt? Ready to break all the rules, just to have things my way? Just like my parents before me? 

I could make it work. He’s barely older than me, especially after all the extra time in stasis. I guess NASA wanted their new colonists to be as young as possible. He’s funny too, in a quiet way. One day, I caught a glimpse of Isaac in his towel, as he slipped from the shower to his room. He blushed a little, and did an embarrassed “I hope you don’t mind”. And later that day, I was checking that the cameras were still working, and I found that bit in the footage. Now I’ve saved a grainy picture of Isaac and me together, that I can’t get out of my head. 

**Fandom:** _Loch & Nes_s (2042)  
**Relationship:** Lyra Loch/Jayden Ness  
**Tags:** Modern-day AU, hurt/comfort  
**Summary:** Lyra knows what she wants

Lyra looked at the clock, for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. The coffee shop was about to close, and she’d planned this moment so carefully. The new barista, Jayden, had started two months ago today, and she’d swapped her shifts, to make sure she was working at the same time as him. Just the two of them.

“It’s closing time!” she called out, pulling down the blinds. Everything was going to plan. Tonight she would open up and let him know how she felt, how desperately she wanted him. They just needed to finish cleaning the coffee machines, and then she could show her surprise to Jayden: a two month “Happy Anniversary” cupcake she’d made for him. Double chocolate – his favorite! She’d take it in her fingers, and feed it to him a little at a time. She’d feel his breath, warm against her skin. She shivered with anticipation, as images flashed through her thoughts. Jayden sucking her fingertips. Jayden’s shirt on the floor, his back against the roughness of the wall. His fingers in her hair, her tongue parting his lips as they melded into a kiss. That first kiss, an explosion of joy like a firework in her brain. Fevered fumblings. A tangle of bodies on the floor, writhing against each other, and then lying still, blissfully exhausted…

A shout wrenched her back from her fantasy. Jayden! Jayden was hurt! For a moment, time stood still. She willed her muscles to react, and dashed to his side.

“It’s my hand!” She could see where he’d burnt it, a red weal already rising on the skin. Forcefully, she grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards the sink. Turning on the cold tap, she thrust his hand into the flow and held it there.

“Careful you don’t break my wrist.” She relaxed her grip a little, but kept his hand under the tap. Crucial seconds, to stop the burn from going too deep.  As she relaxed, her mind ran ahead, her senses heightened from the adrenaline. The coldness of the metal counter through her shirt and against her tummy. The solid weight of Jayden’s body against her back, as she continued to hold his arm in place.

“Don’t you dare move your hand” she said, tentatively letting go. Once she was sure he’d keep it in place, she swivelled around, and looked up into his face. With a finger, she traced his jaw. “Are you OK?” she asked, her voice cracking with nervous tension.

“You saved me,” he grinned. “I didn’t realise how strong you were. How can I ever thank you?”

“Let me kiss you better.” She planted a peck on his cheek. Awkwardly, he gave her a hug with his free hand, and as their eyes met, she leant forward. She’d never felt so relieved. Jayden was safe, in her arms.

fin.

If only it could be so easy with Isaac. I’m afraid he’d hate me, if he knew the fantasies that actually fill my dreams. Isaac pressed hard up against the wall. Isaac kneeling at my feet, as I trace the curve of his collarbone with my fingertip. Lazily, I bring my finger to his lips, and push them apart…

My cheeks flush. Is it my excitement or my shame? Am I a monster, destined to control or be controlled? Or a lost and lonely little girl, living in stories within stories, unable to open up to anyone?

“Is it party time?” Isaac’s voice on the intercom startles me. It’s decision time. I can’t live a life of regrets. I have to try. I pick up my best attempt at a cupcake – double chocolate – his favorite. 


End file.
